Otaku Me
by Moi-Master
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a otaku, Natsu Dragneel is a jock. They meet each other in a concert, what will happen if they talked to each other. What will happen if Natsu and Lucy fell in love with each other? Rated T for bad language
1. Chapter 1

_**I've been aching to write a story like this one! Muhahaha! Finally my creation will be created! Hahaha! Okay that was weird, but anyways, here comes another story! T_T I'm sorry if I didn't update a new chapter for The Golden Genius Goddess Lives in the Library, I'm coming up ideas for that one. Still hard for me because I don't have the time I use too... But oh well! I got my fortune of the year, and it says that my studies will be bad if I don't cutdown on stuff I'm not suppose to do, and do my homework or study for test... TT_TT Its so sad! But hopefully you guys will like the first chapter, and this will be only a Lucy POV story, but I'll put Normal and other character POV! So yeah. Inspired story, by the story Signed, Lucy, by InLoveWithFairyTail, btw that story is hella good! Definitely read it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, and if I did the drawing would look like crap, and the plot wouldn't make any sense, and I think you guys already know, so yeah, Happy New Year!**_

* * *

><p>Hi, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm one of those girls you would not find easily, I don't stand out, and you would rarely see me with someone other than my best friend Levy, she's awesome by the way. I'm a geek you would say, but I'm an otaku two very different things! My best friend is a non-otaku but she is a huge bookworm, like ever seen her house?! Its like a library! But anyways, I blend in easily through the crowd, I get teased, bullied, and laughed at when I am seen because of my glasses, and I wear a long skirt, and I keep my hair up in a messy bun, but those bitches can go die in a hole. They consider me as pure innocent, well thats a lie, I've seen at least one episode of Boku no Pico, and I survived, but it gave me nightmares, seriously that shit is worse than hentai! Its like extreme yaoi! But I am sitting at my usual spot in the cafeteria, its right next to the super dark place where everybody avoids, because they're all a bunch of pussy's who can't come and sit down because its dark.<p>

Now in exactly ten seconds a group of popular people would come in with a super cool entrance, just like in the movies, and it seems so lame, why can't they just come in like a normal person. Their too bright, I mean by that I mean they get a lot of limelight, people stare at them,and admire them, while me I'm on my phone, with earphones on watching anime, or listening to music. Oh shit, here they come! And I can name all them for you because they shout their names all the time, so its hard not to forget. Okay I'll start with the supreme hot girls, Lisanna Strauss, short silver hair, rumors say that she's very kind, nice, honest, gentle girl, which makes me think, like a lot, she is also the leader of the cheerleader squad, and are always so perky. Next up is Titania, she's kinda my favorite out of all of them, her real name is Erza Scarlet, manager of the football team, and she's in the kendo club, she's scary, and knows how to put guys in to shut. Next to that is Juvia Lockser, who speaks in 3rd person, I know weird right?! But she's in the swimming club, and considers anyone 'love rival', even animals?! Still don't understand how she's popular, but probably because she's hot.

Lets do the guys now okay? Here comes Gray Fullbuster, he's in the baseball team, and thats pretty much it, wait he also has a stripping problem, which is really bizarre, next is Gajeel Redfox, also in the baseball team, he's our cleanup. Next is Jellal Fernandes, captain of the baseball team, and has a red tattoo on his face. Finally its Natsu Dragneel, he has pink hair, he's also in the baseball team, and is our ace. I feel like their life is Ace of Diamonds, like is it?! Anyways they sit at the same spot, in the center of the cafeteria, so everybody can see them. They laugh, and act like this and that! ITS ANNOYING! But whatevs like I care anyway, their life not mine, and why would an otaku like me even consider to talk to them? Exactly I don't. Because its not even like I don't know special?! People these days are overreacting.

"Lets go do karaoke!" I heard one of them suggest. Isn't that like the fifth time this month?! Do they like have to do it every week?!

"Its getting boring how about we go to the movies!" another suggest. Seems lame.

"Oh my uncle works for a music production, and he manages the concerts so I think we should go to a concert!" another said, okay that is not bad at all.

"Yeah thats not bad at all! Lets go!" they said, and finally quite down. Now I just remembered I'm going to a concert. Childish Gambino, Eminem, Chris Brown, all of my favorite rappers would be in it, but my one and only favorite rappers are dead... Why!? Oh you're probably thinking, a otaku like me, listening to rappers, about them talking about sex, big boobs, and asses, I think its just fun, see my phone, I have separate albums for rap songs, japanese songs, and normal songs. Wait are normal song consider to be a genre?! Anyways, I wished they could add Macklemore!

I got a text message, its my cousin, Loke, he's a flirt, like seriously, he goes to a different school.

**Loke: ****Dinner party tonight, need to get dressed, your dad told me to give you a makeover. **

Dinner party!? No! I hate dinner parties! Wait, my dad told Loke about,which means, he'll come too! Makeover?! Whats wrong with me?! Oh no... Wish me good luck!

* * *

><p>"Loke please no, I don't want too!" I begged.<p>

"Sorry, but orders are orders. I'll make you look hot Lucy." Loke said with a flirty grin, oh hell no!

"No!" I was put into a black car BMW car.

"Lucy, guess what we're going to the mall!" Loke said, like thats gonna make me happy!

"Mall! NO! Anything but the mall!" Lucy said, and banged her head.

"Now Lucy,"Loke said, hate my life! The car finally stopped, oh no...

"Where here." the driver said, no...

"Lucy we're going to Gucci!" Loke said enthusiastically.

"Can't we just go to a thrift store!? Goodwill?! I mean like you can get a dress there in a cheap price! Gucci is too expensive!" I yell, I tried to pry off Loke's hand, but it was no use. Macklemore I wish you can sing Thrift Shop in front of Loke!

"Lucy you're rich, shop at an expensive store for ones!" Loke said, as he pulled me in the mall.

"I went to H&M ones, does that count?" I ask, hopefully its a yes.

"No!" He replies, why?! Oh why?!

"Uh... I went around Coach ones? They were all expensive though." I say.

"Lucy how much do you get for allowance?" Loke asks.

"Um... At least three-hundred dollars." I say.

"Thats enough to buy a bag in Michael Kors." He said.

"Uh... I spend it all on anime figures." I said guilty.

"What?!" Loke said, surprised, I can't help it, its so cute, they have limited editions too!

"Sorry..." I said looking down the floor, and I remembered, my Dad gave me a credit card. "I have a credit card!"

"Okay good." Loke said relieved. "First Gucci to buy your dress, then we'll go to Prada for your bag, Chanel for your purse, then we'll go to eye doctor to get yourself some contacts."

"Contacts, hell no!" I say.

"Sorry, but you can't wear those glasses, nor the sweaters, or those socks." Loke said, whats wrong with my fashion wear?!

"Whats wrong with my fashion wear?" I ask.

"To be honest Lucy your fashion wear is like for a grandma." Loke said, well then...

"Well then, I think your fashion wear looks like your, uh... I got nothing, but those glasses are really... Okay I got nothing, but at least I have taste in clothes!" I said, I got nothing, but Loke looks like he's from Men in Black, like Will Smith would let him in.

"Awful taste in clothes, now lets go." He said, and pulled me to the front door of Gucci.

'Hell no, please Loke!" I beg again.

"Nope, now go in." He said opening the door and pushed me inside. And I noticed how only a handful of people where inside.

"Okay, this isn't half bad." I say relieved.

"Would you like anything today Ma'am?" said one of the workers.

"Yes, she's here to buy a dress," Loke said for me, thank you Loke.

"Oh, would you like to buy are exclusive dresses?" she asks.

"Y-yes," I said.

"Oh, then come with me." she said, and we followed her into a dressing room. "I'll come back with some dresses."

"Yes." I reply.

"Lucy I want you to look good in that party, it would look good for your company." Loke said, "Ever since we were little, you would wear dresses, and you looked pretty, until you found anime, and you totally changed." Wait is that suppose to be a good thing or a bad thing?! I feel like that was an insult, thanks alot Loke.

"What do you mean by changed?" I ask.

"The way you dressed, and how your attitude changed around people, you use to speak normally, but now you stutter when you meet new people," Loke said, now that I think about I have changed.

"I guess, if I did change back to my old self, what will happen..." I said.

"If you change back to your old self, guys will start chasing after you." Loke said, I blushed.

"You think so?" I ask.

"Yup definitely." Loke said with a grin, and the worker came back with dresses.

"You have a big bust there, don't hide it, I think I found a dress perfect for you." she said, handing me a pink chiffon dress, with rhinestones, embedded on the waist.

"T-thank y-you." I stuttered.

"My job, put it on, and we'll see if its good." She said, as I close the door, and put on the dress.

_"Should I change, and go back to my old self...?"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Okay how was it?! Anyways Happy New Years! I hope you all a happy 2015!_**

**_If liked then give me a review, or add in Favorites, or follow this story! And you guys can always give me your ideas and opinion! -=3= Pyon!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello my lovely readers, I know I haven't posted a new chapter for a while but you know why, I took a break. Anyway I hope this would be a good chapter!**_

* * *

><p>Oh no! I don't want to to go to the party! I was forced to wear all this junk on my face, I look like a cake with to much icing on! Is that how it feels to be one of those plastics who wear to much makeup on!? Ugh! I feel like all the weight is coming from my face! The car stopped, shit! Then the door opened, fuck! Then Loke let out his hand for me to take, I restrained myself at first but he took my hand, and pulled me.<p>

" Please Loke! I don't want to come!" I said, prying myself from his grasp.

" No Lucy we have to go!" He yelled back, but I pulled my body towards the car, I'm actually pretty strong myself, but then again Loke took aikido before for seven years, and quit after three years. Three boring painful years of training! Why didn't I even sign up for it!? Damn I was stupid, and why didn't I quit sooner!?

" No!" I yell back, and people look at is weirdly as if we're playing tug of war.

" Yes!" Loke said back, then I had to surrender.

" Fine!" I whined.

" Thank you for cooperating Lucy." Loke said, and lead the way, as we walk I saw so many people wearing fancy stuff, they look like life size barbie dolls with all the plastic necklaces and shit. I'm surprise that I actually knew what a barbie doll is, since all I know is anime collectable figures. Then we finally came to stop in front of a huge door, then Loke opened it, then boom!

There's so many people! They're all chatting and talking, laughing, and I just want to go home and watch anime... Hopefull Loke will give me something after this.

" I'll give you a reward for cooportating with me Lucy." Loke whispered to me, is he mind reader or something!?

" By the way I'm not a mind reader." He says, that's really creepy... Then I lightened up when I saw the snack bar, all those good delicious foods... I went towards the snack bar when I saw a certain pink hair. I quickly twirled around, and scootch myself somewhere else. I was at least 25 yards away from him, then my stomach started to grumble, I have to make a plan to get to the snack bar, and take food, without him noticing, I carefully watched other people get food from the snack bar, it seems so easy for them!

I slowly walk to the snack bar like robot, I look side to side and checked at all times, I quietly took a plate and a fork, took one of the chocolate moose cups, fruits, and a slice of cake, and ran for it.

Yes! It has seems that he didn't notice me at all, nowI get to eat, but it was kinda tiring to stand up and eat, so I found a table that had a name tag that said Hearttifilia & Celestial, that's Loke's last name, Celestial. Sounds legit, like it seems hella tight.

I sat down relief, and started eating. Mmmm I moaned in delight, then I saw name tag across the other table that said Dragneel. Dragneel... Shit! Then I felt like Loke came for my rescue, and blocked the view of the table, yes! Your a life saver Loke!

"What's wrong with you? Did you see a ghost my princess?" Loke asks taking my hand as if he was a prince. Told you he was a flirt, I bet he banged more girl than flappy bird got banged in a tube. Wait that was actually rude, plus he's my cousin... Eh, oh well! Its not like he can read my mind... Wait!?

" Are you insulting me Lucy?" Loke asks.

" Um... No... Pft, why would I do that!?" I replied nervously.

" Are you sure about that?" Like asks.

" Yes...?" I reply back, then he finallyt stopped bothering me, then for the rest of the time it was just quiet, all it is to hear was chattering sounds of people, then as time flies, my Dad came over drunk, and was holding a woman probably around the middle twenties. My mind turned blank, my Dads issue for having a different woman every night has become worse, I gripped on my dress tight. I felt like I was going to be three and cry... The more I see this the more I just want to disappear, I got up, and walked out, Loke followed me, I left tear trails behind, Like grabbed me by my shoulder.

" Lucy wait up!" Loke said.

"What's the point Loke when you already seeing it!? Its even worse when you're watching it!" I yell as tears tan down my cheeks.

" Lucy why won't you tell him then!?" He says back.

" Because I know he won't listen to me!" I said, and ran for it. I saw the car that took me to this awful place, and I went inside.

" Welcome back Miss Lucy-" the guy said bit I interrupted him.

" Just step on it, and drive to my house as soon as possible please." I said.

" Yes Miss Lucy." The driver said, and drove, the whole ride I just looked point the window, and stared at the cars passing by, the houses and the people, I felt so distant, I felt like I want to be so far away like the moon... The car finally stopped in front of my house, I got off and said a goodbye to my driver, I went inside, and felt the largness of my home, but no one is always there to comfort me, all of my servants were either sleeping or went home, I walked upstairs, and went inside my room.

I took out the dress I wore and plopped it on the ground, then I washed my face and took a hot shower. The makeup washed off my face, my shower looked like an ugly rainbow... I feel pathetic...I wonder how Levy's doing right now, she's probably reading a book. I'm glad its Friday today, so I can just sleep in and get ready for the concert tomorrow! Yay! That's the only thing I get to look forward to on this weekend. I slip on my Hetalia chibi pj's, slid under my covers, and hugged my Sebastian body pillow, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up with the sun beaming at my face, ugh I hate light! I seriously yelled that out!<p>

"Ugh! I hate the light! Bring me the darkness!" I yelled.

Okay I did went to sleep but... I woke up, and I couldn't go back to sleep an so I watched anime, and got caught up on my shows, that was a good thing. Then I fell asleep around 4:00 am or so. I looked at the time, and its already 12:56 pm! Holy shit! The concert is today, and I'm gonna be late! Its like a four hour drive from here, and it starts at seven pm!

Luckily I took a shower last night, which was smart of me! I quickly went in my closet and throwed in some clothes on me. I wore an over sized blue shirt, and some baggy pants. Perfect now I look like a real rapper, I took my messenger bag, and walked out my door, until I saw Loke standing in front if me with a disappointed look on his face.

"What are you wearing?" He asks me in a mad tone.

"Uh, clothes what do you think I'm wearing?" I said back.

"Those aren't ordinary clothes. You look like a hobo, let me help you." Loke said, and barged in my into my room. Well that was rude at least ask before you go in!

Loke started throwing clothes around, and kept shaking his head, and throwing them in the trash can. Well that was really rude!

" What are you doing?" I ask.

" Helping you, because I'm a good cousin, now look." Loke said and showed me my closet, well used to be until Loke ruined it. I looked around and the only thing I saw for clothing was girly clothes!

" What happened to my sweaters!?" I ask.

" I threw them away, because you have bad taste in fashion granny, and I'm surprised that you actually had these type of clothes in your closet." Loke says.

"Of course I do!? People from I don't know where, kept sending me shit load of crap of that girly shit on my birthday!" I yelled.

"See even they know you need to change in fashion." Loke says,then he handed me a pair of skinny jeans, a white v-neck shirt, a black leather jacket, and black pumps.

"Uh hell nah!" I said.

"Wear it, or I'll send a picture of you in that dress to everyone in your school." Loke says.

"You took a picture of me in that ugly dress?!" I said in pure turmoil.

"Yup, now change or I will hit the send button." Loke says, and I just had to surrender.

" Fine..." I said whining, I went inside my bathroom, and changed. I came out, and I had a frown on my face, while Loke had huge smile on. " Now what?"

"Wear your contacts." Loke commanded.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"If you don't I'm gonna press send." Loke said.

"Ugh! You know this is blackmail right!?" I said and went back to my bathroom to put on my fucking contacts. Then I came out, And Loke took my hand and we rushed downstairs, and went inside the car. Well at least I get to go to the concert now!

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Yay I'm back! I came back with a new chapter so that's good, hopefully that was an okay chapter, not proud of it, but that's all that I had so yeah._**

**_If liked then give me review, or add in favorites, or follow this story! And you guys can always give me your ideas and opinions!- =3= Moi!_**


End file.
